1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technology, and it particularly relates to a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus that wirelessly communicate with each other using a plurality of antennas, a transmitting method and a receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Faster communication speed is required for a radio communication system such as a wireless LAN. One of techniques to realize the faster communication is MIMO (Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output). In MIMO, signal streams, which are independent of a plurality of transmitting antennas, are spatial-multiplexed and transmitted, and are received by a plurality of receiving antennas. The received signal streams are demodulated based on a matrix representing the channel characteristics between a plurality of transmitting and a plurality of receiving antennas, respectively (see Reference (1) and Reference (2) in the following Related Art List, for instance).